The present disclosure relates to supporting multiple backup applications, and more specifically, to supporting multiple backup applications using a single change tracker.
A network may include a number of servers. The servers, such as backup servers, store data in volatile memory and on data storage devices. A backup server may backup the data stored on other servers by utilizing a number of backup applications. Each of the backup applications determines changes that have been made to the data stored on other servers. The changes that have been made to the remote data are then made locally to the backup data.